Talk:Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens Frame Jordan and Jerome and Get Grounded/@comment-86.147.200.129-20190404230036
Kosta Karatzovalis, can you help do the bits, please? Bits including... 1 Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens explain that they hate Jordan and Jerome so much, and they decide to frame them 2 Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens make plans 3 Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens go to the junkyard to fetch some parts to create robots that look like Jordan and Jerome 4 Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens bring the parts on their way back to the playground and sneak inside the garage to build robots that look like Jordan and Jerome 5 Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens control the Jordan robot and the Jerome robot to steal King Bob's stuff, steal Tara's jewels, steal Scribe Kid's scrapbook, steal other stuff that belong to King Bob's guards, going on a rampage around Miss Finster's house and Principal Prickly's house in order to frame Jordan and Jerome 6 King Bob, Scribe Kid, Tara and some of King Bob's guards are horrified that their stuff are stolen and believe what Jordan and Jerome have done 7 Jordan and Jerome get accused by King Bob for stealing all of his stuff, Tara's stuff, Scribe Kid's scrapbook and other stuff that belong to his guards, and then Miss Finster blames Jordan and Jerome for rampaging around her house and sends them to Principal Prickly's office, and then Principal Prickly blames them for rampaging around his house 8 Principal Prickly calls the police to arrest Jordan and Jerome 9 Jordan and Jerome get arrested by the police, taken to court, and then sent to jail 10 Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens cheer that they framed Jordan and Jerome and they are about to celebrate 11 TJ and the Gang notice what Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens are up to and explain to King Bob and his loyal subjects about what Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens did. King Bob gets shocked of what Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens have done. Together King Bob, Tara, Scribe Kid, TJ and his friends goes to jail and help bail Jordan and Jerome out and explain what Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens did. Meanwhile, Randall Weems and Menlo notice what Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens are doing and also spot the robots that are used to frame Jordan and Jerome. Randall and Menlo rush to Miss Finster and explain what Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens have done, and then Miss Finster send Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens to Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly scold Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens for their actions and order them to go home while he calls their parents 12 Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens get grounded by their parents and sent to their rooms 13 King Bob thanks TJ and the Gang for his help and owe Jordan and Jerome an apology, Miss Finster and Principal Prickly owe Jordan and Jerome an apology and explain what Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens did. Miss Finster and Principal Prickly call Jordan and Jerome's parents and explain what Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens have done 14 Jordan and Jerome's parents feel sorry for their sons and explain what Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens did, and then they took their sons to KFC to cheer them up